


The Better To Love You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has always wanted Buffy now he has a plan to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Better To Love You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,561  
>  **Summary:** Xander has always wanted Buffy now he has a plan to get her.

Xander leaned against the column and watched silently as Buffy walked towards the open door. It seemed as if he had done this for years. Watched Buffy. And he was so sick of standing on the sidelines while all the guys in Buffy's life got to be where he wanted to be. He knew he wasn't being fair. It wasn't as if she had had that many boyfriends since he had known her. But the problem was none of them were him. And he really wanted to be the one for her.

For months he had researched for a way to make it happen. To make Buffy his. He had almost given up hope. But then one day he came across an obscure text that had referred him to a very ancient book. It had taken more weeks then he wanted to count to find a copy of it on the internet. Finally, he had held the book in his hands. _Thank God for ebay!_

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a football came out of nowhere to land at Buffy's feet. His breath caught in his throat as she bent down to retrieve the errant ball. Xander couldn't help but bite his lip at the contours of her ass thrust high in the air. What he wouldn't give to be behind her, thrusting inside of her welcoming heat. Xander quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Just as he'd managed to gain control of himself, her blouse pulled tight against her breasts as she stood and raised her arm to toss it back to the group of guys who just happened to be enjoying the same view he was. 

A low growl rumbled deep within his chest as jealousy curled his insides into angry knots. He couldn't allow this to go on any longer. With the help of the book and a few things from a magic shop it was time to implement his plan. Before the day was through Buffy would be his. He gave one last look in Buffy's direction before he turned on his heel and walked away.

 

Faint light flickered as he walked into the enclosure. Every survival instinct inside of his body screamed at him to run. To abandon the foolish plan. But he couldn't. _This wasn't a smart move._ He was aware that of all the things he could do to get Buffy this wasn't the smartest way to go about it. But he was tired of waiting and it was the quickest. Xander swallowed hard as he stared down into the pit containing the hyenas. Demon yellow eyes stared back at him. _Boy, was this not a smart move._

He would have thought after all that had happened before with the hyenas the sane thing would have been to put them down or at the very least ship them back to Africa. But of course this was Sunnydale, where one rarely did the sane thing. A rueful smile spread across his face. At the moment he was the poster child for not doing the sane thing.

Suddenly, a man came out of the side office in a hurry. "I'm sorry. This exhibition is off limits. The animals..." The man stopped as he got a good glimpse of the boy standing next to the pit. He wasn't positive but this looked as if it could be the same boy described in his predecessor's notes. 

Xander kept one hand firmly behind his back as he held up his other hand. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here."

"That's right, you're not. So, if you'll just..." He quickly interrupted and waved his arm towards the opening of the enclosure.

"I know what I'm doing. I've been here before."

So the boy standing in front of him was one of the ones possessed by the hyenas a few years ago. "Then you know exactly how dangerous these animals are."

"Yeah, I do. But I don't really have a choice."

A sigh escaped the zookeeper. _Ah, the impatience of youth._ "That's not true, son. We all have choices. Maybe they're not good ones but we do have them." Whatever the young man's deal was he couldn't let him risk his life or endanger the lives of others. The zookeeper walked towards the office, picked up the phone and began to dial.

As the man began to speak Xander walked towards him, a large stick clutched closely to his side. He wouldn't let the zookeeper, no matter how well meaning, ruin his plan. If he wanted Buffy and he did, he had to do this. Buffy liked her men dangerous and mean. That left him no choice. He had to get dangerous... again.

"Wewe kusahau." He whispered quickly as he walked up behind the zookeeper. A predatory act was called for in order to make his plan work. But he also needed the man to forget he was ever in the hyena enclosure. Xander refused to break eye contact with the largest hyena as he brought the broken limb down on top of the unsuspecting man's head and began the spell.

 

_Kuja kwangu_  
Nguvu yako ni yangu  
Mimi kudhibiti  
Huwezi kudhibiti mimi  
Kukubali yangu kama bwana yako  
Sasa! 

 

Within seconds unmitigated power coursed through his veins. Power he had only felt briefly once before. As the fire in his belly eased, his eyes changed to yellow before subsiding quickly away. _This was more like it!_ As long as he kept himself in check and there was no power struggle the spell would hold and no one would ever know he wasn't the same as he used to be.

 

 

As he moved across the courtyard with all the grace of a jungle cat Buffy watched in appreciation. His body was broad, masculine just the way she liked it. He walked as if he knew what he wanted and how to get it. Buffy almost purred in female appreciation as the fabric of his jeans pulled tight across his ass. _Now that was a backside worth biting!_

As the gorgeous hunk of man flesh turned she caught a glimpse of his face. _What the hell?_ _Xander?_ Buffy quickly gave herself a mental slap. That was Xander, one of her very best friends she was ogling like a piece of beef. Prime choice beef but still it wasn't right. She turned her head away to keep herself from staring but couldn't resist another little peek.

There was something different about him. But what?

"What are you doing, Buffy?" Willow had never seen her friend that engrossed in anyone. Not even Angel. "Who are you staring at?" She turned to search for what had caught Buffy's attention and her jaw dropped. _Holy Cow!_ She didn't have a clue she had uttered the phrase aloud until Buffy agreed with her.

"That's what I said." Buffy didn't take her eyes off of the gorgeous man in front of her.

"But, that's Xander!" She couldn't help but state the obvious. "When did he...? How did he...? I mean......." Whatever she was going to say trailed off as she watched Xander disappear into the building. 

"Oh. My. God." Both girls whispered breathlessly in unison.

 

The hours until the end of the day passed more slowly than usual, especially for Buffy. She kept hoping for a glimpse of Xander in between classes but there were none. In her hormonal excitement she'd forgotten Xander didn't attend the University. 

The day dragged on and on but finally, after the prerequisite after classes conversations, it was over and time to go home. Usually after a day like this one Buffy couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room and veg out for at least a little while. But this time was different. She threw her bag onto the bed, quickly changed her clothes into something a little more slayery and headed out. With all of the pent-up hormones she was keeping bottled inside she needed a quick way to ease the tension. And nothing was more relaxing to a slayer than dusting a few vamps. A light pink began to stain her cheeks as another, more fun, way of relaxing came to her. With a quick shake of her head she walked out the door.

 

Hours later she had dusted more than her fair share of vampires but still it had done nothing to help her relax. If anything she was feeling edgier by the moment. Slowly, Buffy walked through the woods, she was careful not to make a sound. Surely, there were more things she could kill. Vampires, demons it didn't matter. She would take whatever she could get.

Since she had seen Xander that morning she had been one great big walking basket case. She just didn't get it. She'd always thought Xander was cute in that little puppy cuddly sort of way. But she had never, ever thought about him the way she had been thinking about him all day. The things she wanted to do to him. Hell, the things she wanted him to do to her was enough to bring another blush to her face.

What's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are lookin' good,  
You're everything a big, bad wolf could want...

Little Red Riding Hood,  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky ol' woods alone.

"Boo!"

Buffy jumped like she was shot, wheeled around with her stake poised and ready only to stop mid plunge. "Xander! What the hell do you think you're doing? I could've staked you!"

Xander chuckled before he raked her body with an appreciative glance. "You wouldn't hear me complain. Although I'd rather _stake_ you."

Before she could stop herself, Buffy slapped him on his arm. _When did Xander get muscles?_ "Be serious, Xander!"

His lips curled into a tender smile as he ran his finger gently down her cheek. "I am." He whispered softly as he lowered his head.

Just before his lips touched hers, Buffy jumped back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Xander shook his head. "Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. Xander had really been going to kiss her. Part of her was appalled. He was one of her best friends. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. But there was another part, the hormonal one, that was jumping up and down, screaming for her to let him finish.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it could be like between us?" He didn't wait for her to answer but continued. "I have." He slid his hands around her body and pulled her flush against his. So close she could feel his erection poking against her stomach. "What's the matter, Buffy? Don't you want me to kiss you?"

 _Oh dear God._ His voice was like warm honey flowing through her body. Without conscious thought Buffy tilted her head back to stare at Xander, her eyes were huge, pleading for something she was yet unwilling to name.

What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased,  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.  
What full lips you have,  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to Grandma's place,  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

A look of pure masculine triumph flashed across Xander's face at the look in her eyes. He had known she would be unable to resist him once he became more predatory. He quickly lowered his head before Buffy could notice the look of victory. Finally his lips met hers for the very first time.

Xander took his time getting to know how Buffy liked to be kissed. With each foray of his tongue into her mouth he learned a little more. Firm, passionate kisses melted into slow and sweet. His tongue slid out to lick at her full bottom lip before diving back into the hot cavern of her mouth. Soft moans of delight were his only encouragement but that was perfectly okay with him. Holding Buffy in his arms, kissing her felt almost like jumping from a perfectly safe airplane. It was dangerous but the adrenaline rush was worth the risk.

With one last lingering kiss, Xander pulled away. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Every fiber of his being demanded he finish, that he claim Buffy for his very own whether she wanted it or not. But he refused to give into his animal nature out in the open. After all he was still a man.

Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes and stared at the man holding her so tightly in his arms. "Xander?"

He couldn't help but smile down at her. This was the way he had wanted to see Buffy look for a very long time. Her hair in disarray, her eyes big with wonder, and her lips swollen from his kisses. But he knew if he wanted his plan to work he would have to go slow. Slowly, he brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes as he spoke. "Relax, Buffy. It was just a kiss. It's something I've always wanted to do but don't worry it won't go any further than that."

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on,  
Til I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted, walking with you alone.

Little Red Riding Hood,  
I'd like to hold you if I could,  
But you might think I'm a big, bad wolf, so I won't.

_It won't?_ _Damn!_ All she could do was stare at him in confusion. "Wh...wh.." Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried again. "Why not?"

His only answer was a secretive smile before he reached for her hand, laced his fingers through hers and turned to lead her towards her house. _Xander was walking her home?_ Since when? Usually it was the other way around. As they walked Buffy couldn't help but sneak glances of Xander. When did he get so... so masculine? With no answer occurring to her, she sighed silently and continued walking.

What a big heart I have,  
The better to love you with.  
Little Red Riding Hood,  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied,  
Just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to Grandma's place.

The smile widened on Xander's face as he noticed the confusion on Buffy's. Confusion was good. It meant she was trying to figure him out. She was interested as he had known she would be.

The lights of the town slowly came into view. It wouldn't be long now before he would have her. All of her. Not just her body. Although that was a given, but it wasn't enough. He wanted every part of her, body, heart and soul. Nothing and no one would be allowed to stand in his way of finally getting what he wanted most. Buffy. He tightened his hand around hers and began to walk faster. He couldn't wait to make Buffy his.


End file.
